


amusement

by karren



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Smut, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karren/pseuds/karren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte steals the dom position from Xander. She dominates him like no one ever has. contains pain play, humiliation, handjobs, etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	amusement

Illumination was provided by only the scattered candles. Their flames bright and red cast intricate shadows around the room. Upon the plush, curtained bed lay the Queen of Nohr, Charlotte. Her nightclothes were peach and sheer, solid only across her chest and between her legs. Wavy blonde hair cascaded down her form, clashing with the dark sheets in a way the former Crown Prince found lovely.

 

Xander leaned over his wife, his arms on either side of her head. "You look so beautiful. You're an angel." He placed a hand on hers, pushing their lips together. His kisses were inexperienced but honest and eager. Charlotte draped her arm around his back, clutching onto him daintily.

"Oh, Xander..." She saw his cheeks darken, and felt his hand begin to wander, inching closer to her chest.

 

 _Gotcha_.

 

As soon as he shifted his weight unevenly to one arm, Charlotte struck. She raised her leg, firmly kneeing him in the crotch. "Ahh!" Xander yelped, something that only Charlotte ever saw. Her husband crumbled on top of her, and she took the opportunity to slither out from under him. Her toned arms lifted him up and threw him into his back.

 

"What do we have here?", Charlotte cooed, placing a hand on his bulge. She made direct eye contact with him, and relished in his embarrassed, aroused face.

 

"C-Charlotte..." He stuttered. If he didn't want this, he certainly wasn't showing it. He made no attempt to regain his position.

 

"Yes, dear?" Her hands had made their way to his waistband, undoing his pants and stroking him. Charlotte winked at him before lowering her head and licking the tip. Xander cried out, covering his mouth with one hand. "Does the King of Nohr like this, I wonder...?", Charlotte teased, roughly jacking him off. She couldn't distinguish whether his moans were of pleasure or pain, but she knew he was experiencing both. She kept her hand on his cock, moving forward to suck on his hip bones.

 

Charlotte bit the pale skin, sucking on the newly formed bruises. Her husband's whimpers urged her on. Once she was pleased with the amount of bite marks and bruises on her husband's muscled torso, she straightened up and scooted back.

 

"Are you ready, King Xander?" Charlotte asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded, his face flushed. She pulled down her top, revealing her round, large breasts. Xander's eyes widened and he smiled. His wife was so beautiful. Charlotte crawled over him, leaning down and crashing their lips together. Her tongue invaded his mouth, and he returned the kiss.

 

Once she knew his guard was lowered, she bit his tongue. A small amount of blood seeped out. At this shot of pain, Charlotte felt Xander's dick twitch against her leg. Pulling away and back to his crotch, Charlotte rubbed her chest and leaned over. She placed his cock beneath her breasts, casting her eyes upward to view her husband's scandalized, enchanted expression.

 

She began to move, feeling his stiff dick between her tits. Xander bucked his hips involuntarily and Charlotte giggled. "You're really cute, you know?"

 

"Cute..?!" Xander didn't think of himself as cute; he was a king, a man, a conquerer. But hearing her say that made his head fuzzy and his face hot.

 

"Mhm..." Charlotte grinned, pushing her face down and licking the tip of his cock once more. She sensed that he was nearly finished, but she wasn't done yet.

 

Abruptly removing herself and leaving Xander's dick red and achingly hard, she skipped to the dresser and pulled something from a drawer.

 

"Charlotte...Wh-What is that?" Xander would've chastised himself for behaving in this manner if he wasn't about to melt with excitement and lust.

 

"Oh, this little thing?" Charlotte snapped her arm forward, flicking her wrist. There was a snap, and then a welt appeared on his skin. Xander was shocked, both from being whipped, and how aroused he was by the sight of his wife with her hand on her hip, and the other holding the whip.

 

"Please...please let me come." Xander begged sincerely. Charlotte smiled at his honesty, and promptly began to stroke his cock. One hand worked tirelessly there while the other slashed at his torso. Xander's sobs became louder and louder until he couldn't take it anymore.

 

"C-Charlotte!" He wailed, throwing his head back. His warm, milky release splattered on his wife's hands and his own bruised stomach. His breathing began to even out, Charlotte laying on top of him softly. Once he was off the high of his finish, she kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, Xander. You never cease to amuse me."


End file.
